What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us?
by Erik'sLittleLottie
Summary: Set just after Christine chooses to go with the Phantom. Erik decides to prove to Raoul that Christine is his, not Raoul's.
1. Love Me, That's All I Ask Of You

_**What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us?**_

_**Written By SacredBird**_

**_Author's note: _**Erik does not let Christine go with Raoul, and makes her stay with him in return for Raoul's life. (This fanfic also shows the more 'evil' nature of Erik) This is also my first fanfic that involves anything sexual, so if it sucks… that's why. I wanted Erik and Christine to be a lot more intimate… this also takes place after Christine makes her choice- but Erik holds her to her promise.

**_Rating: _**Uhh… 15 just in case for sexual references.

**_Disclaimer: _**As much as I'd like to claim these characters as mine, they are not, they belong to the very talented Gaston Leroux.

Chapter One** - Love Me, That's All I Ask Of You**

**C**hristine trembled under the Phantom's gaze. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Raoul... she wanted to be in Raoul's arms, safe and warm and loved... she wanted Raoul to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that they would get through this... together. But she knew that couldn't - wouldn't - happen... Raoul had gone, Erik had sent him away, he had freed Raoul under the condition that Christine stayed with him, and became his wife... the wife of the Phantom.

Christine swallowed. She had given her heart to Raoul... promised him love and marriage... and what had she given him? One night... of bliss on both sides, then fear and almost certain death if he came back to her. "Raoul..." She whispered longingly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She glanced at Erik, had he noticed?

Erik turned to her, and took her face in his hands. "He would have betrayed you." He said. Christine gritted her teeth... she longed to contradict him, longed to jump to Raoul's defence, but one word out of place and it cost her her beloved's life. Erik laughed suddenly, and released her.

"Erik... what will happen to him?" She asked anxiously. "Will... you will leave him alone, wont you?" Erik laughed again, and Christine panicked. "You promised, Erik, you promised to leave him alone! You said you wouldn't hurt him -"

"Once you were mine." He interrupted. Her eyes met his. "But I think we both know, Christine, that you will never be mine completely. He will always have your heart." Christine swallowed.

"Erik..." She stammered. "I do not understand..." He laughed again, and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me, _beloved_." He snarled. He led her towards a locked door, put his hand in his pocket and took out a key. He turned it in the lock and opened the door. Christine blinked in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. She gasped when she saw a figure laying motionless on the ground. She ran over to the person, her heart beating wildly. She didn't notice the Phantom shutting the door, nor did she hear the key turn silently in the lock, locking the door. Christine turned the face of the person towards her and gasped again.

"Raoul!" Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Raoul, what has he done to you!" she whispered. She knelt close by his head and gently laid it in her lap. She pressed her hand to his forehead, but quickly withdrew it. He was burning up. Christine looked around wildly for something to help him - not that she had high hopes that the Phantom would help her help her fiancee.

She lay Raoul gently on the ground, whispered that she would be back soon and ran to the door, and tried to open it. When she realised it was locked she broke down. "Erik... please... you promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Ch... Christine?" A husky voice asked, and Christine ran back to Raoul, stroking his hair.

"Raoul! My love... I'm so sorry!" She began to weep. Raoul sat up cautiously, and groaned slightly in pain. She kissed him softly. "Raoul… you need to lay down."

"Christine I can't... we need to get out of here!" Raoul looked at her, then took her in his arms. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have talked you into doing this... please don't cry!" He rocked her back and forth.

"This is all my fault... I thought... I..." Christine swallowed, then looked up into Raoul's blue-green eyes. Despite their predicament, his eyes were reasonably calm, though slightly pained. He touched her cheek.

"I thought you had left me forever... the Phantom killing me did not seem like such a bad idea..." He murmured.

"I was willing to die for you, Raoul." She said, tears in her eyes.

"You did something a lot more daring than that... you consulted to be _his_ wife... I know it was not your choice, but I don't understand... why make him think you loved him when you could be free?"

"Because the price of freedom was your death. I couldn't let you die... a life with Erik- the Phantom is nothing compared to a life without you..." she answered softly, caressing his cheek. He caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"I love you too." Christine answered.

"Touching." Erik's cold voice resounded throughout the room. Raoul clutched Christine to him tightly. "Very touching. But I'm afraid, my dear, that we must dispose of le Vicomte." Christine placed herself in front of Raoul, and taking his hand, knelt on the floor.

"Please… I beg of you, let him go." she said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Raoul knelt next to her.

"Christine, what are you doing! Why are you kneeling before… before _him_!" Christine shot him a look, squeezing his hand gently before continuing.

"Erik please. I know you are not as cold as you try to make out to me. I know that behind your mask lies a caring man who only wants to be loved…" she swallowed. "I can give you that love - if you only let Raoul go! Erik… Angel… my Angel please…" tears were falling now. Christine swallowed again. "I know that when you spoke to me of bonds and vows… you spoke of what you hoped would be our wedding. I can give you that Erik… I _will_ give you that… if you let Raoul go free." She didn't dare look at Raoul. "All you have ever wanted is someone to love you, to see who you really are without judging you by your face." She bowed her head. "I will consent to being your wife, Erik…" she heard Raoul's choked gasp and had to shut her eyes for a moment. "If you promise to let Raoul free and never harm him again. I love Raoul, Erik… I do. I can't - and would never want to - deny that. But I can try to give you what I know you long for. Please… please… do this for me. For your Christine…" her hair fell as a curtain, hiding her face from Raoul who was watching her in horror and love as she began to cry.

"My dear…" Erik appeared before her, and took her chin, guiding her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Your speech has touched me greatly. When you came to the Opera House, you awakened something inside me that I thought was long ago buried. However, I am willing to let you go…" he hesitated, his gaze flickering over to Raoul. "With your Vicomte." Christine gasped, and looked up, her heart beating wildly.

"Really?" she asked, unable to disguise the hope in her voice.

"Really." Erik said softly. He turned away from her. "Take her." He addressed Raoul. "Take her… but know that I shall always be with you, Christine… _anywhere you go there I go too…_ M'siuer, I will always have her… she will always be mine, for you can never replace the music and passion that we have shared.

"She has chosen _me_." Raoul said stubbornly.

"If that is so, then why did she agree to come here in the first place?"

"She is mine… she is with me now." Raoul looked at Christine, who confirmed his words with a nod. She backed away from Erik, and heaved a sigh of relief when Raoul's arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I belong to Raoul, Erik. No one else."

"You belong to ME. You're chains are still mine, Christine. Leave with him now, but I know you will return one day…"

"Never." Christine's voice was firm, even though she almost whispered the word.

"Come Christine, let us leave this place." Raoul took Christine's hand and led her to the door, where it miraculously opened. They ran for some time, until they found themselves by the carriage that Raoul had come there by. "Christine… you first."

Christine got in the carriage and waited for Raoul to get in. He closed the door and ordered the driver to go to the De Chagny Estate. Christine sat back, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Safe at last."

Christine nodded, but she wasn't too sure how true his words were. A deep sense of foreboding settled on her. _You will always be mine, Christine_… Erik's words rang through her head.

"Safe…" she repeated longingly.

Chapter Two - **Angel Of Music**

A week had passed, and Christine had been left in Raoul's estate by herself. Raoul had gone out to dinner with some business contacts, and left her alone. She sighed, and listlessly made her way to the grand piano. She sat down and began to play, but with no real enthusiasm. She missed her Angel. She missed her music lessons with him. What if he had found a new student? Someone who was better than her, someone who was prepared to soar higher than she was. Christine sighed, and stared down at the keys of the piano. She began to hum a tune, and soon another voice joined her, a male voice. She stopped to listen to it.

"_Angel of music, do not shun me… I am your strange Angel…"_ it was hauntingly beautiful, and Christine could not help but follow the voice. It led her outside, into the cold snowy weather. "_Angel… come to me…" _the voice whispered to her.

"Christine?" She blinked and turned to see Raoul getting out of the carriage, looking at her strangely. She was about to answer him when the voice spoke again, this time more commandingly.

"_Get in the carriage, Christine."_ She hesitated slightly, but followed the orders.

"Christine, where are you going?" _"Tell him you are going to visit your father, and you would prefer to be alone…"_

"I'm going to visit my father, Raoul. I haven't for such a long time…" she was cut off by Raoul.

"Of course, Christine. I shall accompany you." He opened the door of the carriage for her, reaching out one hand to take her own as he made to get in.

"_Tell him you wish to go alone."_ The voice was insistent.

"I would prefer to go alone… please Raoul?" She met Raoul's gaze. He sighed.

"Very well Christine. I will see you later." He kissed her gently, then shut the carriage door.

"To my father's-" she was cut off by the voice speaking.

"_To the Opera House… the Rue Scribe…"_

"To the Opera House please. The Rue Scribe entrance." Christine said, her eyes glazed over slightly, as though in a trance.

"_You still have the key?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"_Good. You remember the way?"_ she hesitated.

"I…"

"_No matter. I will show you. Meet me at the Rue Scribe entrance_" and just like that, the voice disappeared.

Chapter Three - **Open Up Your Mind, Let Your Fantasies Unwind**…

The carriage stopped at the entrance to the Rue Scribe, and sure enough, there he stood. Christine paid the driver and got out of the carriage. She went to him. "Erik…" he placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush." He whispered. "Follow me." He led her to his house under he Opera House, and turned to her. "_Angel…_" he breathed softly.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly.

"Because you wanted to be." He answered simply.

"What…?" Oh god, was that true? Did she really want to be back here? _Yes…_ she looked over at him and saw him smile knowingly. He came up to her.

"You have missed me?"

"Of-of course…" Christine stammered, as she felt Erik's hands on her waist. She was unused to such gestures, as Raoul hardly ever touched her. He had claimed he wanted to keep her pure… "I…"

"You want to be with me, not him, Christine Daae?" she swallowed. Her mouth had suddenly gotten incredibly dry. He smiled. "You may tell me the truth, Christine. I know your heart…" he put a hand on her chest, and felt her heart beat. He gave a small chuckle.

"I want to be with you…" she whispered. Her heart was pounding. He pulled her towards him and gently ran his hand across her shoulders, playing with the nape of her neck, stroking it softly. Christine squealed slightly, making Erik smile. He knew all her weak spots… without her knowing… he put his hand on the back of her head suddenly, bringing her head forward, kissing her deeply. He backed her up against a wall, kissing her still.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he turned to face the Vicomte, who was in a fit of rage at seeing this man assault his fiancée like this. Christine took the chance to escape from Erik, but Erik grabbed her hand.

"Raoul!" she called out to him. Almost lazily, Erik's hand went up and within the blink of an eyelid, Raoul was in the famed and lethal Punjab Lasso. Christine turned to Erik, desperate.

"Erik… please… let him go! Why are you doing this! I thought you would understand… I thought you'd let him go after the last time…"

Erik laughed. "Christine, did you not hear my words when we parted? I said "_You will always be mine, Christine. You belong to me."_" He smiled. "So you see, everything is in its place. You are here." His hand went in his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, which was, unknown to Christine, drugged with chlorophine. "I apologise most sincerely for this, Christine. But it must be done." Before she could ask what he meant, he put the handkerchief on her mouth, and within minutes, she was unconscious. He put her down gently on the ground.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted, his eyes full of horror. "Let me go, monster! Let me out of this confounded thing!"

"As you wish." Erik tightened the lasso, and Raoul too fell unconscious. He picked the boy's up and tied it up in one of the torture chambers. He then picked up Christine, and took her to the same room, placing her gently on the floor and then ascending the secret stairs that led up to the gantry of the room. He sat, and watched silently as Christine came round.

"R… Raoul…" she whispered, opening her eyes. She put a hand to her head as she felt her head thump in protest. "Ow…" she let out a gasp as she saw Raoul tied up. "Raoul!"

Raoul's eyes opened slowly. "Christine?" he asked. His eyes fixed on her. "Oh Christine…" he went as if to go to her, but realised he was chained up. "Christine, can you get me out of this?" Christine moved towards him and began to undo the chains.

"_Stop." _Christine froze as Erik's voice boomed out. "That would be most unwise."

"Let him go!" she cried, turning round to try and find out where the voice was coming from.

"Now why would I do that?" Erik's voice was amused.

"If you let Raoul go… I'll give you anything… anything you want." Christine said desperately.

"Christine, _no_." Raoul protested. "Don't throw everything away for my sake…"

"Even yourself?" Erik's voice became silky and musical. "You say you would give me _anything_. Your words, Christine, not mine. Would you give me the one thing I want most? _Yourself?"_ Christine swallowed.

"I…" her gaze travelled to Raoul, who was shaking his head frantically.

"Don't, Christine. Its a trap… he just wants your body… please… don't do this…" he pleaded with her. Christine lowered her gaze.

"Would you leave him be?"

"_Yes…"_ Erik said.

"If you will promise to leave Raoul alone, and take me…" she hesitated. "Then I will do as you ask." There was a long pause, then:

"_Come to me, Angel of Music… I am your Angel of Music…_" her head went up at Erik's singing. She knew it was him accepting her words, and hopefully sparing Raoul's life.

"I shall give you what you ask, mon cherie, if you give me what I want." Suddenly he was behind her, running his hands over her hair, methodically stroking it, so that Christine was almost in a trance-like state, then moving her hair aside to play his fingers across and down her neck, down her shoulders, down her sides, then up her spine, a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, then one hand travelled down her waist, while the other stroked up and down her spine, causing her to shiver and her heart beat to race, then finally they settling on her waist. "_Christine, Christine… Christine I love you…_" he whispered in her ear, silently watching as his trusty companion: a monkey, no less, gagged Raoul so he couldn't call out for Christine.

Christine wondered where Raoul was, why he wasn't stopping Erik, but she was afraid to turn around. Erik had placed her so she was standing with her back to Raoul… which was bad. "Erik…" she whispered. "Please…" he put a finger on her lips from behind.

"Hush now, mon angel. Lets not spoil the moment." He turned her to face him, and, before she could catch sight of Raoul, pinned her to the ground kissing her passionately, holding her gently so she was slightly lifted from the ground. She fought him for a brief moment, but soon became lost in the kiss, kissing him back with all the passion she had. Raoul's anguished moans as he watched his beloved kiss his rival went unheard by the two. Erik grinned, and kissed Christine harder, more passionately, slowly unbuttoning her top. He smiled as Christine began to work on the buttons of his own shirt. She got there first, and flung his shirt away, while he followed likewise in just a few seconds. She began to undo his trousers, moaning his name as he sucked on her neck.

He lifted his head briefly, covering Christine's eyes with one hand, ignoring the little squeal of protest from her, to grin up at Raoul. He needed no words to convey what they both knew. He had won, in the end. It would make no difference after this whether Christine went back to Raoul or not; Erik had been the first one to claim Christine's innocence. He heard Christine moan his name, and smiled again as he claimed her mouth.

Raoul wanted to close his eyes against the scene, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the sight of Erik making love with Christine… and he wanted to call out to her, to break her free from the monster's spell. But he knew that one move, one fatal move, could kill them both. After all, he was still caught by the damned lasso. His mind screamed at him to do something, but he could not see anything he could do without angering Erik further and destroying Christine. _At least_, he thought bitterly, _if the memory of today gives me nothing but pain, it should at least give pleasure to her. _And it seemed as if that were very much the case. Christine was moaning in pleasure, gripping Erik's broad shoulders as he moved on top of her, crying out his name. Raoul closed his eyes, unable to watch any more.

Chapter Four - **What Raging Fire Shall Flood the Soul?**

Erik slowly released Christine, who was out of breath, and tired. "_Sleep, my love…" _he whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "Sleep…" she closed her eyes and within minutes was asleep. He grinned, and put his cloak over her, covering her, whilst placing her clothes besides her for when she awoke. He had already dressed himself, and walked over to Raoul, released the lasso which causing Raoul to tumble to the ground. Raoul crawled over to Christine, hesitantly taking her hand.

"Christine…?" he asked softly, tears in his eyes. She moaned slightly in her sleep, a name coming from her lips, making Raoul drop her hand and stare at her in horror.

"_Erik…"_

"No…" Raoul looked up at Erik, furious. "You… you _monster_!" he almost lunged at him, but Erik held up a hand, stopping Raoul in mid-move.

"I doubt that would be a wise move, monsieur. What's done is done. You cannot change the past."

"Why you…" Raoul wanted to hit him, but he refrained. "You take her innocence, then say something like that!" Erik smiled.

"You seem to think I did not enjoy that. You have me mistaken, monsieur. It was… well, why should I explain to you? You would never understand how it is to claim someone you have loved for someone for the first time, knowing that it is their first time." Raoul clenched his fists. "Now, I have business to attend to. I bid you farewell. Tell Christine-" he cut himself off, chuckling. "As if you would tell her anything I asked you to tell her. No matter. I will give her the message another way." He knelt next to Christine, and kissed her gently, then stroked her hair softly. "Soon, _mon angel_… soon." He stood up and walked off, leaving Raoul with Christine.

Chapter Five - **Wildly My Mind Beats Against You… Yet the Soul Obeys**

A few hours went by whilst Christine slept, Raoul at her side, watching over her, mourning what he had lost. He had wanted to be the first for her, now he knew that every time they made love - that was if Christine allowed him to make love to her - she would be thinking of how she had made love to Erik, of her first time. Even if she hadn't, Raoul would always be comparing himself to Erik, worrying that he wasn't - _couldn't- _satisfy Christine… but no. Surely she would loathe to think of today… of what had passed between her and that… that monster. His thoughts stopped in mid thought as she stirred, her eye-lids fluttering and her eyes opening.

"Raoul…?" she whispered, looking up at him. She looked down at herself, and blushed as she realised all that was covering her was Erik's cloak. She looked for her clothing, and sighed in relief when she saw it in a pile nearby. She looked up at Raoul. "Could you… please turn around?" she asked softly. He snorted, but turned round anyway, allowing her privacy. After a few moments, she came up to him and put her arms around his waist. "Raoul?" he moved away from her, and turned to her, looking her up and down critically, making her uneasy. He had never been like this before.

"You disgust me, Christine." He said softly. "Why are you doing this? Why pretend that you did not take pleasure in what happened earlier today?" she opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head. "I love you Christine, and as much as it pained me to watch you sleep with… with him, I always will. No matter what you do." He sighed.

"Raoul… I never wanted to-" Christine began, but Raoul cut her off.

"Spare me the crap, Christine. You enjoyed that as much as he did. Not once did you try to stop him - or call for me. Oh, while I'm on the subject - you also called out his NAME in your sleep." Christine went pale.

"I…"

"Yes." He said, bitterly. "Oh I'm sure you enjoyed your… _elopement _with your 'Angel of Music'. Well, it was certainly a different type of music I saw you making today." He turned and walked away from her. Christine crumpled to the ground in disbelief.

"_Raoul…" _she called out his name once more before the door banged shut and Raoul disappeared from her life forever.

"_Christine…. Christine…_" her head came up as she heard Erik's musical voice calling her name.

"Angel?" she whispered.

"_Come to me Christine… my Angel… Come to your Angel of Music…" _his voice resounded and echoed around the empty, dark and bleak room. Christine looked around for him.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"_I am your Angel of Music… come to me Angel of Music…" _he appeared suddenly, as though from nowhere, and beckoned to her.

"Angel…" she whispered, and, in a trance-like state almost glided across the floor to him. He took her hand in his, and pulled her to him.

"_Angel of Music…" _he placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart-beat race and hearing her breath shorten. He smiled. Now, she truly was his. He began to sing again. "_Open up your mind…"_ he moved behind her, moving her hair to kiss her neck softly. _"Let your fantasies unwind…"_ he placed his hands on her waist again, drawing her closer, so her back was resting against his chest.

He turned her suddenly so she was facing him. _"In this darkness which you know you cannot fight…" _He leant in, and stopped a fraction away from her mouth. _"The Darkness of the Music of the Night…" _he touched his lips briefly to hers, then pulled away, eliciting a soft moan from her. "_Let your soul take you where you long to be…" _he kissed her again, then pulled away once more. _"From now on… your heart belongs to me…" _she made no protest, no acclaiming that Raoul was the only one she ever could - ever would - belong to.

"Erik_…" _She whispered.

"Christine?" he asked softly, kissing her passionately, provocatively drawing her up against him, running his hand up her leg.

"_Erik…_" she gasped, her head going back, her neck arching.

"Who do you love, Christine?" he asked, dropping his hands and stepping back from her. She reached for him, and claimed his mouth, kissing him passionately.

"_You."_ She whispered. Her eyes were full of lust and desire. "I love _you._"

Erik grinned. Ever since he had first heard Christine Daae sing, his mission had been to make her his, to make her come to him willingly, to make her _love _him. She could have resisted him tonight, could have refused to listen and to come here, but she had chosen to. _She had chosen to come to him_ After so long, after battling for so long for her heart, Erik had accomplished something he never thought he could. He had won Christine from the Vicomte, and she had chosen him. It was over. Erik had won

_The END…_


	2. 2 Angel Of Music

_**What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us?**_

_**Written By SacredBird**_

**_Author's note: _**Erik does not let Christine go with Raoul, and makes her stay with him in return for Raoul's life. (This fanfic also shows the more 'evil' nature of Erik) This is also my first fanfic that involves anything sexual, so if it sucks… that's why. I wanted Erik and Christine to be a lot more intimate… this also takes place after Christine makes her choice- but Erik holds her to her promise.

**_Rating: _**Uhh… 15 just in case for sexual references.

**_Disclaimer: _**As much as I'd like to claim these characters as mine, they are not, they belong to the very talented Gaston Leroux.

Chapter One** - Love Me, That's All I Ask Of You**

**C**hristine trembled under the Phantom's gaze. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Raoul... she wanted to be in Raoul's arms, safe and warm and loved... she wanted Raoul to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that they would get through this... together. But she knew that couldn't - wouldn't - happen... Raoul had gone, Erik had sent him away, he had freed Raoul under the condition that Christine stayed with him, and became his wife... the wife of the Phantom.

Christine swallowed. She had given her heart to Raoul... promised him love and marriage... and what had she given him? One night... of bliss on both sides, then fear and almost certain death if he came back to her. "Raoul..." She whispered longingly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She glanced at Erik, had he noticed?

Erik turned to her, and took her face in his hands. "He would have betrayed you." He said. Christine gritted her teeth... she longed to contradict him, longed to jump to Raoul's defence, but one word out of place and it cost her her beloved's life. Erik laughed suddenly, and released her.

"Erik... what will happen to him?" She asked anxiously. "Will... you will leave him alone, wont you?" Erik laughed again, and Christine panicked. "You promised, Erik, you promised to leave him alone! You said you wouldn't hurt him -"

"Once you were mine." He interrupted. Her eyes met his. "But I think we both know, Christine, that you will never be mine completely. He will always have your heart." Christine swallowed.

"Erik..." She stammered. "I do not understand..." He laughed again, and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me, _beloved_." He snarled. He led her towards a locked door, put his hand in his pocket and took out a key. He turned it in the lock and opened the door. Christine blinked in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. She gasped when she saw a figure laying motionless on the ground. She ran over to the person, her heart beating wildly. She didn't notice the Phantom shutting the door, nor did she hear the key turn silently in the lock, locking the door. Christine turned the face of the person towards her and gasped again.

"Raoul!" Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Raoul, what has he done to you!" she whispered. She knelt close by his head and gently laid it in her lap. She pressed her hand to his forehead, but quickly withdrew it. He was burning up. Christine looked around wildly for something to help him - not that she had high hopes that the Phantom would help her help her fiancee.

She lay Raoul gently on the ground, whispered that she would be back soon and ran to the door, and tried to open it. When she realised it was locked she broke down. "Erik... please... you promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Ch... Christine?" A husky voice asked, and Christine ran back to Raoul, stroking his hair.

"Raoul! My love... I'm so sorry!" She began to weep. Raoul sat up cautiously, and groaned slightly in pain. She kissed him softly. "Raoul… you need to lay down."

"Christine I can't... we need to get out of here!" Raoul looked at her, then took her in his arms. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have talked you into doing this... please don't cry!" He rocked her back and forth.

"This is all my fault... I thought... I..." Christine swallowed, then looked up into Raoul's blue-green eyes. Despite their predicament, his eyes were reasonably calm, though slightly pained. He touched her cheek.

"I thought you had left me forever... the Phantom killing me did not seem like such a bad idea..." He murmured.

"I was willing to die for you, Raoul." She said, tears in her eyes.

"You did something a lot more daring than that... you consulted to be _his_ wife... I know it was not your choice, but I don't understand... why make him think you loved him when you could be free?"

"Because the price of freedom was your death. I couldn't let you die... a life with Erik- the Phantom is nothing compared to a life without you..." she answered softly, caressing his cheek. He caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"I love you too." Christine answered.

"Touching." Erik's cold voice resounded throughout the room. Raoul clutched Christine to him tightly. "Very touching. But I'm afraid, my dear, that we must dispose of le Vicomte." Christine placed herself in front of Raoul, and taking his hand, knelt on the floor.

"Please… I beg of you, let him go." she said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Raoul knelt next to her.

"Christine, what are you doing! Why are you kneeling before… before _him_!" Christine shot him a look, squeezing his hand gently before continuing.

"Erik please. I know you are not as cold as you try to make out to me. I know that behind your mask lies a caring man who only wants to be loved…" she swallowed. "I can give you that love - if you only let Raoul go! Erik… Angel… my Angel please…" tears were falling now. Christine swallowed again. "I know that when you spoke to me of bonds and vows… you spoke of what you hoped would be our wedding. I can give you that Erik… I _will_ give you that… if you let Raoul go free." She didn't dare look at Raoul. "All you have ever wanted is someone to love you, to see who you really are without judging you by your face." She bowed her head. "I will consent to being your wife, Erik…" she heard Raoul's choked gasp and had to shut her eyes for a moment. "If you promise to let Raoul free and never harm him again. I love Raoul, Erik… I do. I can't - and would never want to - deny that. But I can try to give you what I know you long for. Please… please… do this for me. For your Christine…" her hair fell as a curtain, hiding her face from Raoul who was watching her in horror and love as she began to cry.

"My dear…" Erik appeared before her, and took her chin, guiding her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Your speech has touched me greatly. When you came to the Opera House, you awakened something inside me that I thought was long ago buried. However, I am willing to let you go…" he hesitated, his gaze flickering over to Raoul. "With your Vicomte." Christine gasped, and looked up, her heart beating wildly.

"Really?" she asked, unable to disguise the hope in her voice.

"Really." Erik said softly. He turned away from her. "Take her." He addressed Raoul. "Take her… but know that I shall always be with you, Christine… _anywhere you go there I go too…_ M'siuer, I will always have her… she will always be mine, for you can never replace the music and passion that we have shared.

"She has chosen _me_." Raoul said stubbornly.

"If that is so, then why did she agree to come here in the first place?"

"She is mine… she is with me now." Raoul looked at Christine, who confirmed his words with a nod. She backed away from Erik, and heaved a sigh of relief when Raoul's arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I belong to Raoul, Erik. No one else."

"You belong to ME. You're chains are still mine, Christine. Leave with him now, but I know you will return one day…"

"Never." Christine's voice was firm, even though she almost whispered the word.

"Come Christine, let us leave this place." Raoul took Christine's hand and led her to the door, where it miraculously opened. They ran for some time, until they found themselves by the carriage that Raoul had come there by. "Christine… you first."

Christine got in the carriage and waited for Raoul to get in. He closed the door and ordered the driver to go to the De Chagny Estate. Christine sat back, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Safe at last."

Christine nodded, but she wasn't too sure how true his words were. A deep sense of foreboding settled on her. _You will always be mine, Christine_… Erik's words rang through her head.

"Safe…" she repeated longingly.

Chapter Two - **Angel Of Music**

A week had passed, and Christine had been left in Raoul's estate by herself. Raoul had gone out to dinner with some business contacts, and left her alone. She sighed, and listlessly made her way to the grand piano. She sat down and began to play, but with no real enthusiasm. She missed her Angel. She missed her music lessons with him. What if he had found a new student? Someone who was better than her, someone who was prepared to soar higher than she was. Christine sighed, and stared down at the keys of the piano. She began to hum a tune, and soon another voice joined her, a male voice. She stopped to listen to it.

"_Angel of music, do not shun me… I am your strange Angel…"_ it was hauntingly beautiful, and Christine could not help but follow the voice. It led her outside, into the cold snowy weather. "_Angel… come to me…" _the voice whispered to her.

"Christine?" She blinked and turned to see Raoul getting out of the carriage, looking at her strangely. She was about to answer him when the voice spoke again, this time more commandingly.

"_Get in the carriage, Christine."_ She hesitated slightly, but followed the orders.

"Christine, where are you going?" _"Tell him you are going to visit your father, and you would prefer to be alone…"_

"I'm going to visit my father, Raoul. I haven't for such a long time…" she was cut off by Raoul.

"Of course, Christine. I shall accompany you." He opened the door of the carriage for her, reaching out one hand to take her own as he made to get in.

"_Tell him you wish to go alone."_ The voice was insistent.

"I would prefer to go alone… please Raoul?" She met Raoul's gaze. He sighed.

"Very well Christine. I will see you later." He kissed her gently, then shut the carriage door.

"To my father's-" she was cut off by the voice speaking.

"_To the Opera House… the Rue Scribe…"_

"To the Opera House please. The Rue Scribe entrance." Christine said, her eyes glazed over slightly, as though in a trance.

"_You still have the key?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"_Good. You remember the way?"_ she hesitated.

"I…"

"_No matter. I will show you. Meet me at the Rue Scribe entrance_" and just like that, the voice disappeared.

Chapter Three - **Open Up Your Mind, Let Your Fantasies Unwind**…

The carriage stopped at the entrance to the Rue Scribe, and sure enough, there he stood. Christine paid the driver and got out of the carriage. She went to him. "Erik…" he placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush." He whispered. "Follow me." He led her to his house under he Opera House, and turned to her. "_Angel…_" he breathed softly.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly.

"Because you wanted to be." He answered simply.

"What…?" Oh god, was that true? Did she really want to be back here? _Yes…_ she looked over at him and saw him smile knowingly. He came up to her.

"You have missed me?"

"Of-of course…" Christine stammered, as she felt Erik's hands on her waist. She was unused to such gestures, as Raoul hardly ever touched her. He had claimed he wanted to keep her pure… "I…"

"You want to be with me, not him, Christine Daae?" she swallowed. Her mouth had suddenly gotten incredibly dry. He smiled. "You may tell me the truth, Christine. I know your heart…" he put a hand on her chest, and felt her heart beat. He gave a small chuckle.

"I want to be with you…" she whispered. Her heart was pounding. He pulled her towards him and gently ran his hand across her shoulders, playing with the nape of her neck, stroking it softly. Christine squealed slightly, making Erik smile. He knew all her weak spots… without her knowing… he put his hand on the back of her head suddenly, bringing her head forward, kissing her deeply. He backed her up against a wall, kissing her still.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he turned to face the Vicomte, who was in a fit of rage at seeing this man assault his fiancée like this. Christine took the chance to escape from Erik, but Erik grabbed her hand.

"Raoul!" she called out to him. Almost lazily, Erik's hand went up and within the blink of an eyelid, Raoul was in the famed and lethal Punjab Lasso. Christine turned to Erik, desperate.

"Erik… please… let him go! Why are you doing this! I thought you would understand… I thought you'd let him go after the last time…"

Erik laughed. "Christine, did you not hear my words when we parted? I said "_You will always be mine, Christine. You belong to me."_" He smiled. "So you see, everything is in its place. You are here." His hand went in his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, which was, unknown to Christine, drugged with chlorophine. "I apologise most sincerely for this, Christine. But it must be done." Before she could ask what he meant, he put the handkerchief on her mouth, and within minutes, she was unconscious. He put her down gently on the ground.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted, his eyes full of horror. "Let me go, monster! Let me out of this confounded thing!"

"As you wish." Erik tightened the lasso, and Raoul too fell unconscious. He picked the boy's up and tied it up in one of the torture chambers. He then picked up Christine, and took her to the same room, placing her gently on the floor and then ascending the secret stairs that led up to the gantry of the room. He sat, and watched silently as Christine came round.

"R… Raoul…" she whispered, opening her eyes. She put a hand to her head as she felt her head thump in protest. "Ow…" she let out a gasp as she saw Raoul tied up. "Raoul!"

Raoul's eyes opened slowly. "Christine?" he asked. His eyes fixed on her. "Oh Christine…" he went as if to go to her, but realised he was chained up. "Christine, can you get me out of this?" Christine moved towards him and began to undo the chains.

"_Stop." _Christine froze as Erik's voice boomed out. "That would be most unwise."

"Let him go!" she cried, turning round to try and find out where the voice was coming from.

"Now why would I do that?" Erik's voice was amused.

"If you let Raoul go… I'll give you anything… anything you want." Christine said desperately.

"Christine, _no_." Raoul protested. "Don't throw everything away for my sake…"

"Even yourself?" Erik's voice became silky and musical. "You say you would give me _anything_. Your words, Christine, not mine. Would you give me the one thing I want most? _Yourself?"_ Christine swallowed.

"I…" her gaze travelled to Raoul, who was shaking his head frantically.

"Don't, Christine. Its a trap… he just wants your body… please… don't do this…" he pleaded with her. Christine lowered her gaze.

"Would you leave him be?"

"_Yes…"_ Erik said.

"If you will promise to leave Raoul alone, and take me…" she hesitated. "Then I will do as you ask." There was a long pause, then:

"_Come to me, Angel of Music… I am your Angel of Music…_" her head went up at Erik's singing. She knew it was him accepting her words, and hopefully sparing Raoul's life.

"I shall give you what you ask, mon cherie, if you give me what I want." Suddenly he was behind her, running his hands over her hair, methodically stroking it, so that Christine was almost in a trance-like state, then moving her hair aside to play his fingers across and down her neck, down her shoulders, down her sides, then up her spine, a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, then one hand travelled down her waist, while the other stroked up and down her spine, causing her to shiver and her heart beat to race, then finally they settling on her waist. "_Christine, Christine… Christine I love you…_" he whispered in her ear, silently watching as his trusty companion: a monkey, no less, gagged Raoul so he couldn't call out for Christine.

Christine wondered where Raoul was, why he wasn't stopping Erik, but she was afraid to turn around. Erik had placed her so she was standing with her back to Raoul… which was bad. "Erik…" she whispered. "Please…" he put a finger on her lips from behind.

"Hush now, mon angel. Lets not spoil the moment." He turned her to face him, and, before she could catch sight of Raoul, pinned her to the ground kissing her passionately, holding her gently so she was slightly lifted from the ground. She fought him for a brief moment, but soon became lost in the kiss, kissing him back with all the passion she had. Raoul's anguished moans as he watched his beloved kiss his rival went unheard by the two. Erik grinned, and kissed Christine harder, more passionately, slowly unbuttoning her top. He smiled as Christine began to work on the buttons of his own shirt. She got there first, and flung his shirt away, while he followed likewise in just a few seconds. She began to undo his trousers, moaning his name as he sucked on her neck.

He lifted his head briefly, covering Christine's eyes with one hand, ignoring the little squeal of protest from her, to grin up at Raoul. He needed no words to convey what they both knew. He had won, in the end. It would make no difference after this whether Christine went back to Raoul or not; Erik had been the first one to claim Christine's innocence. He heard Christine moan his name, and smiled again as he claimed her mouth.

Raoul wanted to close his eyes against the scene, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the sight of Erik making love with Christine… and he wanted to call out to her, to break her free from the monster's spell. But he knew that one move, one fatal move, could kill them both. After all, he was still caught by the damned lasso. His mind screamed at him to do something, but he could not see anything he could do without angering Erik further and destroying Christine. _At least_, he thought bitterly, _if the memory of today gives me nothing but pain, it should at least give pleasure to her. _And it seemed as if that were very much the case. Christine was moaning in pleasure, gripping Erik's broad shoulders as he moved on top of her, crying out his name. Raoul closed his eyes, unable to watch any more.

Chapter Four - **What Raging Fire Shall Flood the Soul?**

Erik slowly released Christine, who was out of breath, and tired. "_Sleep, my love…" _he whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "Sleep…" she closed her eyes and within minutes was asleep. He grinned, and put his cloak over her, covering her, whilst placing her clothes besides her for when she awoke. He had already dressed himself, and walked over to Raoul, released the lasso which causing Raoul to tumble to the ground. Raoul crawled over to Christine, hesitantly taking her hand.

"Christine…?" he asked softly, tears in his eyes. She moaned slightly in her sleep, a name coming from her lips, making Raoul drop her hand and stare at her in horror.

"_Erik…"_

"No…" Raoul looked up at Erik, furious. "You… you _monster_!" he almost lunged at him, but Erik held up a hand, stopping Raoul in mid-move.

"I doubt that would be a wise move, monsieur. What's done is done. You cannot change the past."

"Why you…" Raoul wanted to hit him, but he refrained. "You take her innocence, then say something like that!" Erik smiled.

"You seem to think I did not enjoy that. You have me mistaken, monsieur. It was… well, why should I explain to you? You would never understand how it is to claim someone you have loved for someone for the first time, knowing that it is their first time." Raoul clenched his fists. "Now, I have business to attend to. I bid you farewell. Tell Christine-" he cut himself off, chuckling. "As if you would tell her anything I asked you to tell her. No matter. I will give her the message another way." He knelt next to Christine, and kissed her gently, then stroked her hair softly. "Soon, _mon angel_… soon." He stood up and walked off, leaving Raoul with Christine.

Chapter Five - **Wildly My Mind Beats Against You… Yet the Soul Obeys**

A few hours went by whilst Christine slept, Raoul at her side, watching over her, mourning what he had lost. He had wanted to be the first for her, now he knew that every time they made love - that was if Christine allowed him to make love to her - she would be thinking of how she had made love to Erik, of her first time. Even if she hadn't, Raoul would always be comparing himself to Erik, worrying that he wasn't - _couldn't- _satisfy Christine… but no. Surely she would loathe to think of today… of what had passed between her and that… that monster. His thoughts stopped in mid thought as she stirred, her eye-lids fluttering and her eyes opening.

"Raoul…?" she whispered, looking up at him. She looked down at herself, and blushed as she realised all that was covering her was Erik's cloak. She looked for her clothing, and sighed in relief when she saw it in a pile nearby. She looked up at Raoul. "Could you… please turn around?" she asked softly. He snorted, but turned round anyway, allowing her privacy. After a few moments, she came up to him and put her arms around his waist. "Raoul?" he moved away from her, and turned to her, looking her up and down critically, making her uneasy. He had never been like this before.

"You disgust me, Christine." He said softly. "Why are you doing this? Why pretend that you did not take pleasure in what happened earlier today?" she opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head. "I love you Christine, and as much as it pained me to watch you sleep with… with him, I always will. No matter what you do." He sighed.

"Raoul… I never wanted to-" Christine began, but Raoul cut her off.

"Spare me the crap, Christine. You enjoyed that as much as he did. Not once did you try to stop him - or call for me. Oh, while I'm on the subject - you also called out his NAME in your sleep." Christine went pale.

"I…"

"Yes." He said, bitterly. "Oh I'm sure you enjoyed your… _elopement _with your 'Angel of Music'. Well, it was certainly a different type of music I saw you making today." He turned and walked away from her. Christine crumpled to the ground in disbelief.

"_Raoul…" _she called out his name once more before the door banged shut and Raoul disappeared from her life forever.

"_Christine…. Christine…_" her head came up as she heard Erik's musical voice calling her name.

"Angel?" she whispered.

"_Come to me Christine… my Angel… Come to your Angel of Music…" _his voice resounded and echoed around the empty, dark and bleak room. Christine looked around for him.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"_I am your Angel of Music… come to me Angel of Music…" _he appeared suddenly, as though from nowhere, and beckoned to her.

"Angel…" she whispered, and, in a trance-like state almost glided across the floor to him. He took her hand in his, and pulled her to him.

"_Angel of Music…" _he placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart-beat race and hearing her breath shorten. He smiled. Now, she truly was his. He began to sing again. "_Open up your mind…"_ he moved behind her, moving her hair to kiss her neck softly. _"Let your fantasies unwind…"_ he placed his hands on her waist again, drawing her closer, so her back was resting against his chest.

He turned her suddenly so she was facing him. _"In this darkness which you know you cannot fight…" _He leant in, and stopped a fraction away from her mouth. _"The Darkness of the Music of the Night…" _he touched his lips briefly to hers, then pulled away, eliciting a soft moan from her. "_Let your soul take you where you long to be…" _ he kissed her again, then pulled away once more. _"From now on… your heart belongs to me…" _she made no protest, no acclaiming that Raoul was the only one she ever could - ever would - belong to.

"Erik_…" _She whispered.

"Christine?" he asked softly, kissing her passionately, provocatively drawing her up against him, running his hand up her leg.

"_Erik…_" she gasped, her head going back, her neck arching.

"Who do you love, Christine?" he asked, dropping his hands and stepping back from her. She reached for him, and claimed his mouth, kissing him passionately.

"_You."_ She whispered. Her eyes were full of lust and desire. "I love _you._"

Erik grinned. Ever since he had first heard Christine Daae sing, his mission had been to make her his, to make her come to him willingly, to make her _love _him. She could have resisted him tonight, could have refused to listen and to come here, but she had chosen to. _She had chosen to come to him_ After so long, after battling for so long for her heart, Erik had accomplished something he never thought he could. He had won Christine from the Vicomte, and she had chosen him. It was over. Erik had won

_The END…_


	3. 3 Open Up Your Mind, Let Your Fantasies ...

_**What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us?**_

_**Written By SacredBird**_

**_Author's note: _**Erik does not let Christine go with Raoul, and makes her stay with him in return for Raoul's life. (This fanfic also shows the more 'evil' nature of Erik) This is also my first fanfic that involves anything sexual, so if it sucks… that's why. I wanted Erik and Christine to be a lot more intimate… this also takes place after Christine makes her choice- but Erik holds her to her promise.

**_Rating: _**Uhh… 15 just in case for sexual references.

**_Disclaimer: _**As much as I'd like to claim these characters as mine, they are not, they belong to the very talented Gaston Leroux.

Chapter One** - Love Me, That's All I Ask Of You**

**C**hristine trembled under the Phantom's gaze. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Raoul... she wanted to be in Raoul's arms, safe and warm and loved... she wanted Raoul to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that they would get through this... together. But she knew that couldn't - wouldn't - happen... Raoul had gone, Erik had sent him away, he had freed Raoul under the condition that Christine stayed with him, and became his wife... the wife of the Phantom.

Christine swallowed. She had given her heart to Raoul... promised him love and marriage... and what had she given him? One night... of bliss on both sides, then fear and almost certain death if he came back to her. "Raoul..." She whispered longingly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She glanced at Erik, had he noticed?

Erik turned to her, and took her face in his hands. "He would have betrayed you." He said. Christine gritted her teeth... she longed to contradict him, longed to jump to Raoul's defence, but one word out of place and it cost her her beloved's life. Erik laughed suddenly, and released her.

"Erik... what will happen to him?" She asked anxiously. "Will... you will leave him alone, wont you?" Erik laughed again, and Christine panicked. "You promised, Erik, you promised to leave him alone! You said you wouldn't hurt him -"

"Once you were mine." He interrupted. Her eyes met his. "But I think we both know, Christine, that you will never be mine completely. He will always have your heart." Christine swallowed.

"Erik..." She stammered. "I do not understand..." He laughed again, and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me, _beloved_." He snarled. He led her towards a locked door, put his hand in his pocket and took out a key. He turned it in the lock and opened the door. Christine blinked in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. She gasped when she saw a figure laying motionless on the ground. She ran over to the person, her heart beating wildly. She didn't notice the Phantom shutting the door, nor did she hear the key turn silently in the lock, locking the door. Christine turned the face of the person towards her and gasped again.

"Raoul!" Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Raoul, what has he done to you!" she whispered. She knelt close by his head and gently laid it in her lap. She pressed her hand to his forehead, but quickly withdrew it. He was burning up. Christine looked around wildly for something to help him - not that she had high hopes that the Phantom would help her help her fiancee.

She lay Raoul gently on the ground, whispered that she would be back soon and ran to the door, and tried to open it. When she realised it was locked she broke down. "Erik... please... you promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Ch... Christine?" A husky voice asked, and Christine ran back to Raoul, stroking his hair.

"Raoul! My love... I'm so sorry!" She began to weep. Raoul sat up cautiously, and groaned slightly in pain. She kissed him softly. "Raoul… you need to lay down."

"Christine I can't... we need to get out of here!" Raoul looked at her, then took her in his arms. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have talked you into doing this... please don't cry!" He rocked her back and forth.

"This is all my fault... I thought... I..." Christine swallowed, then looked up into Raoul's blue-green eyes. Despite their predicament, his eyes were reasonably calm, though slightly pained. He touched her cheek.

"I thought you had left me forever... the Phantom killing me did not seem like such a bad idea..." He murmured.

"I was willing to die for you, Raoul." She said, tears in her eyes.

"You did something a lot more daring than that... you consulted to be _his_ wife... I know it was not your choice, but I don't understand... why make him think you loved him when you could be free?"

"Because the price of freedom was your death. I couldn't let you die... a life with Erik- the Phantom is nothing compared to a life without you..." she answered softly, caressing his cheek. He caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you..." he said softly.

"I love you too." Christine answered.

"Touching." Erik's cold voice resounded throughout the room. Raoul clutched Christine to him tightly. "Very touching. But I'm afraid, my dear, that we must dispose of le Vicomte." Christine placed herself in front of Raoul, and taking his hand, knelt on the floor.

"Please… I beg of you, let him go." she said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Raoul knelt next to her.

"Christine, what are you doing! Why are you kneeling before… before _him_!" Christine shot him a look, squeezing his hand gently before continuing.

"Erik please. I know you are not as cold as you try to make out to me. I know that behind your mask lies a caring man who only wants to be loved…" she swallowed. "I can give you that love - if you only let Raoul go! Erik… Angel… my Angel please…" tears were falling now. Christine swallowed again. "I know that when you spoke to me of bonds and vows… you spoke of what you hoped would be our wedding. I can give you that Erik… I _will_ give you that… if you let Raoul go free." She didn't dare look at Raoul. "All you have ever wanted is someone to love you, to see who you really are without judging you by your face." She bowed her head. "I will consent to being your wife, Erik…" she heard Raoul's choked gasp and had to shut her eyes for a moment. "If you promise to let Raoul free and never harm him again. I love Raoul, Erik… I do. I can't - and would never want to - deny that. But I can try to give you what I know you long for. Please… please… do this for me. For your Christine…" her hair fell as a curtain, hiding her face from Raoul who was watching her in horror and love as she began to cry.

"My dear…" Erik appeared before her, and took her chin, guiding her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Your speech has touched me greatly. When you came to the Opera House, you awakened something inside me that I thought was long ago buried. However, I am willing to let you go…" he hesitated, his gaze flickering over to Raoul. "With your Vicomte." Christine gasped, and looked up, her heart beating wildly.

"Really?" she asked, unable to disguise the hope in her voice.

"Really." Erik said softly. He turned away from her. "Take her." He addressed Raoul. "Take her… but know that I shall always be with you, Christine… _anywhere you go there I go too…_ M'siuer, I will always have her… she will always be mine, for you can never replace the music and passion that we have shared.

"She has chosen _me_." Raoul said stubbornly.

"If that is so, then why did she agree to come here in the first place?"

"She is mine… she is with me now." Raoul looked at Christine, who confirmed his words with a nod. She backed away from Erik, and heaved a sigh of relief when Raoul's arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I belong to Raoul, Erik. No one else."

"You belong to ME. You're chains are still mine, Christine. Leave with him now, but I know you will return one day…"

"Never." Christine's voice was firm, even though she almost whispered the word.

"Come Christine, let us leave this place." Raoul took Christine's hand and led her to the door, where it miraculously opened. They ran for some time, until they found themselves by the carriage that Raoul had come there by. "Christine… you first."

Christine got in the carriage and waited for Raoul to get in. He closed the door and ordered the driver to go to the De Chagny Estate. Christine sat back, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Safe at last."

Christine nodded, but she wasn't too sure how true his words were. A deep sense of foreboding settled on her. _You will always be mine, Christine_… Erik's words rang through her head.

"Safe…" she repeated longingly.

Chapter Two - **Angel Of Music**

A week had passed, and Christine had been left in Raoul's estate by herself. Raoul had gone out to dinner with some business contacts, and left her alone. She sighed, and listlessly made her way to the grand piano. She sat down and began to play, but with no real enthusiasm. She missed her Angel. She missed her music lessons with him. What if he had found a new student? Someone who was better than her, someone who was prepared to soar higher than she was. Christine sighed, and stared down at the keys of the piano. She began to hum a tune, and soon another voice joined her, a male voice. She stopped to listen to it.

"_Angel of music, do not shun me… I am your strange Angel…"_ it was hauntingly beautiful, and Christine could not help but follow the voice. It led her outside, into the cold snowy weather. "_Angel… come to me…" _the voice whispered to her.

"Christine?" She blinked and turned to see Raoul getting out of the carriage, looking at her strangely. She was about to answer him when the voice spoke again, this time more commandingly.

"_Get in the carriage, Christine."_ She hesitated slightly, but followed the orders.

"Christine, where are you going?" _"Tell him you are going to visit your father, and you would prefer to be alone…"_

"I'm going to visit my father, Raoul. I haven't for such a long time…" she was cut off by Raoul.

"Of course, Christine. I shall accompany you." He opened the door of the carriage for her, reaching out one hand to take her own as he made to get in.

"_Tell him you wish to go alone."_ The voice was insistent.

"I would prefer to go alone… please Raoul?" She met Raoul's gaze. He sighed.

"Very well Christine. I will see you later." He kissed her gently, then shut the carriage door.

"To my father's-" she was cut off by the voice speaking.

"_To the Opera House… the Rue Scribe…"_

"To the Opera House please. The Rue Scribe entrance." Christine said, her eyes glazed over slightly, as though in a trance.

"_You still have the key?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"_Good. You remember the way?"_ she hesitated.

"I…"

"_No matter. I will show you. Meet me at the Rue Scribe entrance_" and just like that, the voice disappeared.

Chapter Three - **Open Up Your Mind, Let Your Fantasies Unwind**…

The carriage stopped at the entrance to the Rue Scribe, and sure enough, there he stood. Christine paid the driver and got out of the carriage. She went to him. "Erik…" he placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush." He whispered. "Follow me." He led her to his house under he Opera House, and turned to her. "_Angel…_" he breathed softly.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly.

"Because you wanted to be." He answered simply.

"What…?" Oh god, was that true? Did she really want to be back here? _Yes…_ she looked over at him and saw him smile knowingly. He came up to her.

"You have missed me?"

"Of-of course…" Christine stammered, as she felt Erik's hands on her waist. She was unused to such gestures, as Raoul hardly ever touched her. He had claimed he wanted to keep her pure… "I…"

"You want to be with me, not him, Christine Daae?" she swallowed. Her mouth had suddenly gotten incredibly dry. He smiled. "You may tell me the truth, Christine. I know your heart…" he put a hand on her chest, and felt her heart beat. He gave a small chuckle.

"I want to be with you…" she whispered. Her heart was pounding. He pulled her towards him and gently ran his hand across her shoulders, playing with the nape of her neck, stroking it softly. Christine squealed slightly, making Erik smile. He knew all her weak spots… without her knowing… he put his hand on the back of her head suddenly, bringing her head forward, kissing her deeply. He backed her up against a wall, kissing her still.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he turned to face the Vicomte, who was in a fit of rage at seeing this man assault his fiancée like this. Christine took the chance to escape from Erik, but Erik grabbed her hand.

"Raoul!" she called out to him. Almost lazily, Erik's hand went up and within the blink of an eyelid, Raoul was in the famed and lethal Punjab Lasso. Christine turned to Erik, desperate.

"Erik… please… let him go! Why are you doing this! I thought you would understand… I thought you'd let him go after the last time…"

Erik laughed. "Christine, did you not hear my words when we parted? I said "_You will always be mine, Christine. You belong to me."_" He smiled. "So you see, everything is in its place. You are here." His hand went in his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, which was, unknown to Christine, drugged with chlorophine. "I apologise most sincerely for this, Christine. But it must be done." Before she could ask what he meant, he put the handkerchief on her mouth, and within minutes, she was unconscious. He put her down gently on the ground.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted, his eyes full of horror. "Let me go, monster! Let me out of this confounded thing!"

"As you wish." Erik tightened the lasso, and Raoul too fell unconscious. He picked the boy's up and tied it up in one of the torture chambers. He then picked up Christine, and took her to the same room, placing her gently on the floor and then ascending the secret stairs that led up to the gantry of the room. He sat, and watched silently as Christine came round.

"R… Raoul…" she whispered, opening her eyes. She put a hand to her head as she felt her head thump in protest. "Ow…" she let out a gasp as she saw Raoul tied up. "Raoul!"

Raoul's eyes opened slowly. "Christine?" he asked. His eyes fixed on her. "Oh Christine…" he went as if to go to her, but realised he was chained up. "Christine, can you get me out of this?" Christine moved towards him and began to undo the chains.

"_Stop." _Christine froze as Erik's voice boomed out. "That would be most unwise."

"Let him go!" she cried, turning round to try and find out where the voice was coming from.

"Now why would I do that?" Erik's voice was amused.

"If you let Raoul go… I'll give you anything… anything you want." Christine said desperately.

"Christine, _no_." Raoul protested. "Don't throw everything away for my sake…"

"Even yourself?" Erik's voice became silky and musical. "You say you would give me _anything_. Your words, Christine, not mine. Would you give me the one thing I want most? _Yourself?"_ Christine swallowed.

"I…" her gaze travelled to Raoul, who was shaking his head frantically.

"Don't, Christine. Its a trap… he just wants your body… please… don't do this…" he pleaded with her. Christine lowered her gaze.

"Would you leave him be?"

"_Yes…"_ Erik said.

"If you will promise to leave Raoul alone, and take me…" she hesitated. "Then I will do as you ask." There was a long pause, then:

"_Come to me, Angel of Music… I am your Angel of Music…_" her head went up at Erik's singing. She knew it was him accepting her words, and hopefully sparing Raoul's life.

"I shall give you what you ask, mon cherie, if you give me what I want." Suddenly he was behind her, running his hands over her hair, methodically stroking it, so that Christine was almost in a trance-like state, then moving her hair aside to play his fingers across and down her neck, down her shoulders, down her sides, then up her spine, a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, then one hand travelled down her waist, while the other stroked up and down her spine, causing her to shiver and her heart beat to race, then finally they settling on her waist. "_Christine, Christine… Christine I love you…_" he whispered in her ear, silently watching as his trusty companion: a monkey, no less, gagged Raoul so he couldn't call out for Christine.

Christine wondered where Raoul was, why he wasn't stopping Erik, but she was afraid to turn around. Erik had placed her so she was standing with her back to Raoul… which was bad. "Erik…" she whispered. "Please…" he put a finger on her lips from behind.

"Hush now, mon angel. Lets not spoil the moment." He turned her to face him, and, before she could catch sight of Raoul, pinned her to the ground kissing her passionately, holding her gently so she was slightly lifted from the ground. She fought him for a brief moment, but soon became lost in the kiss, kissing him back with all the passion she had. Raoul's anguished moans as he watched his beloved kiss his rival went unheard by the two. Erik grinned, and kissed Christine harder, more passionately, slowly unbuttoning her top. He smiled as Christine began to work on the buttons of his own shirt. She got there first, and flung his shirt away, while he followed likewise in just a few seconds. She began to undo his trousers, moaning his name as he sucked on her neck.

He lifted his head briefly, covering Christine's eyes with one hand, ignoring the little squeal of protest from her, to grin up at Raoul. He needed no words to convey what they both knew. He had won, in the end. It would make no difference after this whether Christine went back to Raoul or not; Erik had been the first one to claim Christine's innocence. He heard Christine moan his name, and smiled again as he claimed her mouth.

Raoul wanted to close his eyes against the scene, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the sight of Erik making love with Christine… and he wanted to call out to her, to break her free from the monster's spell. But he knew that one move, one fatal move, could kill them both. After all, he was still caught by the damned lasso. His mind screamed at him to do something, but he could not see anything he could do without angering Erik further and destroying Christine. _At least_, he thought bitterly, _if the memory of today gives me nothing but pain, it should at least give pleasure to her. _And it seemed as if that were very much the case. Christine was moaning in pleasure, gripping Erik's broad shoulders as he moved on top of her, crying out his name. Raoul closed his eyes, unable to watch any more.

Chapter Four - **What Raging Fire Shall Flood the Soul?**

Erik slowly released Christine, who was out of breath, and tired. "_Sleep, my love…" _he whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "Sleep…" she closed her eyes and within minutes was asleep. He grinned, and put his cloak over her, covering her, whilst placing her clothes besides her for when she awoke. He had already dressed himself, and walked over to Raoul, released the lasso which causing Raoul to tumble to the ground. Raoul crawled over to Christine, hesitantly taking her hand.

"Christine…?" he asked softly, tears in his eyes. She moaned slightly in her sleep, a name coming from her lips, making Raoul drop her hand and stare at her in horror.

"_Erik…"_

"No…" Raoul looked up at Erik, furious. "You… you _monster_!" he almost lunged at him, but Erik held up a hand, stopping Raoul in mid-move.

"I doubt that would be a wise move, monsieur. What's done is done. You cannot change the past."

"Why you…" Raoul wanted to hit him, but he refrained. "You take her innocence, then say something like that!" Erik smiled.

"You seem to think I did not enjoy that. You have me mistaken, monsieur. It was… well, why should I explain to you? You would never understand how it is to claim someone you have loved for someone for the first time, knowing that it is their first time." Raoul clenched his fists. "Now, I have business to attend to. I bid you farewell. Tell Christine-" he cut himself off, chuckling. "As if you would tell her anything I asked you to tell her. No matter. I will give her the message another way." He knelt next to Christine, and kissed her gently, then stroked her hair softly. "Soon, _mon angel_… soon." He stood up and walked off, leaving Raoul with Christine.

Chapter Five - **Wildly My Mind Beats Against You… Yet the Soul Obeys**

A few hours went by whilst Christine slept, Raoul at her side, watching over her, mourning what he had lost. He had wanted to be the first for her, now he knew that every time they made love - that was if Christine allowed him to make love to her - she would be thinking of how she had made love to Erik, of her first time. Even if she hadn't, Raoul would always be comparing himself to Erik, worrying that he wasn't - _couldn't- _satisfy Christine… but no. Surely she would loathe to think of today… of what had passed between her and that… that monster. His thoughts stopped in mid thought as she stirred, her eye-lids fluttering and her eyes opening.

"Raoul…?" she whispered, looking up at him. She looked down at herself, and blushed as she realised all that was covering her was Erik's cloak. She looked for her clothing, and sighed in relief when she saw it in a pile nearby. She looked up at Raoul. "Could you… please turn around?" she asked softly. He snorted, but turned round anyway, allowing her privacy. After a few moments, she came up to him and put her arms around his waist. "Raoul?" he moved away from her, and turned to her, looking her up and down critically, making her uneasy. He had never been like this before.

"You disgust me, Christine." He said softly. "Why are you doing this? Why pretend that you did not take pleasure in what happened earlier today?" she opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head. "I love you Christine, and as much as it pained me to watch you sleep with… with him, I always will. No matter what you do." He sighed.

"Raoul… I never wanted to-" Christine began, but Raoul cut her off.

"Spare me the crap, Christine. You enjoyed that as much as he did. Not once did you try to stop him - or call for me. Oh, while I'm on the subject - you also called out his NAME in your sleep." Christine went pale.

"I…"

"Yes." He said, bitterly. "Oh I'm sure you enjoyed your… _elopement _with your 'Angel of Music'. Well, it was certainly a different type of music I saw you making today." He turned and walked away from her. Christine crumpled to the ground in disbelief.

"_Raoul…" _she called out his name once more before the door banged shut and Raoul disappeared from her life forever.

"_Christine…. Christine…_" her head came up as she heard Erik's musical voice calling her name.

"Angel?" she whispered.

"_Come to me Christine… my Angel… Come to your Angel of Music…" _his voice resounded and echoed around the empty, dark and bleak room. Christine looked around for him.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"_I am your Angel of Music… come to me Angel of Music…" _he appeared suddenly, as though from nowhere, and beckoned to her.

"Angel…" she whispered, and, in a trance-like state almost glided across the floor to him. He took her hand in his, and pulled her to him.

"_Angel of Music…" _he placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart-beat race and hearing her breath shorten. He smiled. Now, she truly was his. He began to sing again. "_Open up your mind…"_ he moved behind her, moving her hair to kiss her neck softly. _"Let your fantasies unwind…"_ he placed his hands on her waist again, drawing her closer, so her back was resting against his chest.

He turned her suddenly so she was facing him. _"In this darkness which you know you cannot fight…" _He leant in, and stopped a fraction away from her mouth. _"The Darkness of the Music of the Night…" _he touched his lips briefly to hers, then pulled away, eliciting a soft moan from her. "_Let your soul take you where you long to be…" _ he kissed her again, then pulled away once more. _"From now on… your heart belongs to me…" _she made no protest, no acclaiming that Raoul was the only one she ever could - ever would - belong to.

"Erik_…" _She whispered.

"Christine?" he asked softly, kissing her passionately, provocatively drawing her up against him, running his hand up her leg.

"_Erik…_" she gasped, her head going back, her neck arching.

"Who do you love, Christine?" he asked, dropping his hands and stepping back from her. She reached for him, and claimed his mouth, kissing him passionately.

"_You."_ She whispered. Her eyes were full of lust and desire. "I love _you._"

Erik grinned. Ever since he had first heard Christine Daae sing, his mission had been to make her his, to make her come to him willingly, to make her _love _him. She could have resisted him tonight, could have refused to listen and to come here, but she had chosen to. _She had chosen to come to him_ After so long, after battling for so long for her heart, Erik had accomplished something he never thought he could. He had won Christine from the Vicomte, and she had chosen him. It was over. Erik had won

_The END…_


End file.
